ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Feral Skills Guide
Purpose The purpose of this guide will be to research, categorize, and eventually assist players in developing top-notch Pankration monsters. Resources The following resources will be used in developing this page: *Feral Skills -- So far, this list is being populated and organized in alphabetical order by area obtained, then by monster. It's a good place to obtain raw data about monsters obtained Ability Types This is something noticed when first starting, abilities without a SET amount (I.E. +25, +15% etc) do NOT seem to level up, however the other abilities do, this means that presumably they become more powerful as the mob fights. because of this, as a start the set amounts are going to be more effective, say STR, STR+25 will give more than a level 1 STR bonus, but what about a LVL 9 STR bonus? and so on, so that is something to bear in mind when your applying skills. short term +s are good, long term leveling ones are the way to go. Built in Abilities Some Soul Plates you turn into Soul Reflectors will have a feral ability on them already (not necessarily the one shown on the plate to begin with). For example, a korrigan from the Boyahda Tree can come with Attack Speed Bonus. Three can be caught in the hopes of getting the same, but results can vary widely. So it can be good to take as many soul plates as possible and see what different base abilities they come with. Obtaining levels The higher the level of a monster you get an ability from, the higher level it will be (provided that it's one that levels up). For example, Fafnir's Terrorizing attack will be of a FAR higher level than if you get it from a weaker mob. In general, as you fight your monster it will gain XP and it's Feral Skills will rise. You'll notice after you complete a battle and trade your Official Reflector something like... "your monsters name" gains x experience points "your monsters name"'s Attack Bonus reaches 11 or something similar. In other words, the best way to level a feral skill is to just fight your monster...often. Monsters Abilities Monsters can be customized with the following: Main Jobs It appears these are most commonly obtained from Beastmen type monsters that are that job. Some examples: Black Mage, Warrior, Dark Knight, etc. Support Jobs Similar to Main Jobs, you can also attach a Subjob to these Monsters. Job Traits Plates such as Job Trait: Thief enable the traits generally associated with particular jobs. Very useful when you want to enable the traits associated with a job you assign your monster. These plates activate all of a jobs traits - not just one particular trait - such as Triple Attack. Job Trait: Thief would enable Triple Attack, Evasion Bonus, ect - not just a single trait. Please note that the traits enabled are dependant on your monsters level - if you wouldn't have the trait as the same level job on a character, don't expect your monster to have it. Instant Abilities These Feral Skills are basically magic spells that are up when a monster enters the pit. They function just as the spells do when a player casts them with certain limitations. They are all capped at a certain amount of damage - either absorbed, nullified, or dealt. The cap is determined by the monsters current skill level. Examples: *Instant Stoneskin *Instant Ice Spikes *Instant Barblind *Instant Barwater *Instant Protect *Instant Dread Spikes *Instant Barstone *Instant Barparalyze Stat Bonuses Pretty easy to determine. These are increases to monsters stats, such as STR +25, VIT +25. So far, +25 seems to be the magic number. Attack Bonuses Now these, are pretty interesting, and not quite sure what they mean yet. For the elemental attack, guessing that attacks relate to the element of attack, as an increases damage from earth based attacks, there are also "additional "element" damage" traits which are enspells. What we see so far: *Attack Bonus *Neutral Attack Bonus ** Neutral Attack Bonus increases damage dealt with attacks not affiliated with any element. FP required = 17 *Earth Attack Bonus *Water Attack Bonus *Fire Attack Bonus *Ice Attack Bonus *Darkness Attack Bonus *Attack + 15% *Triple Attack Bonus *Triple Attack +15% *Critical Hit Rate +10% *Critical Hit Rate Bonus *Terrorizing Attack Defense Bonuses Same as Attack Bonuses, these give bonuses to defense, possible elemental defense as well Skills: *Defense Bonus +15% *Defense Bonus *Damage Reduction Killer Effects Same as Beastman killer effects, they follow the beast correlation. For example Lizard Killer would give your monster the Lizard Killer effect, making Lizard intimidated by your monster. A killer effect will be leveled up as you play matches in the pit giving a stronger effect at a higher level. Special/Miscellaneous Category:Pankration